House of Cards
by PepperMentShock
Summary: Life is not easy for the young boy Andres. Being forced to do a bad guys biding and getting taken away from his family can put a lot of stress on a kid. But a series of unfortunate events makes his life much harder. One incident leading to a certain boy intruding into the Donqiote pirates base. Warning: Spoilers for present manga chapters. T rated for swearing and future.
1. Chapter 1: The Intruder

**My first ever story! I hope you readers like it. Please review to let me know if it was any good, I'd appreciate it.**

**A/N: Reloaded to give story cover. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The Intruder

Andres opened a window to let the outsides cold air blow into the main hall. He sat down on the tile floor and let the wind blow snowflakes in his face. It was very cold in this part of the grand line but he put up with it so that he could at least look out a window, to do that he kept his body at a high temperature.

He was bored, not being able finding anything fun to in the giant base. There was no one for him to play with in the Donqixote family. They were all too old for him, sugar was the only one that even hung around him but only because he kept her warm. Other than that, Sugar was always doing things Doflamingo assigned her and the others. Doflamingo did assign Andres grunt missions but nothing too violent because of the boys past failures from being too nice and lacking any fighting sprite.

Therefore, Andres lay on his back in the middle of the main hall staring up at the ceiling that seemed miles high in the boy's imagination. After a while of nothing, Andres wished that there were something to keep him entertained. He sat up to his knees and crossed his arms over the windowsill laying his head on top to watch as snow fell down. He swore he saw something in the distance past the mounds of snow but dismissed it as a rock or tree.

He fell back hard with a huff ignoring the pain of hitting his head. 'I miss going outside so much' he thought. It had been so long since Andres had time to go outside and actually enjoy it. He was a bird in a cage. All he could do was get lost in his memories.

Caught up in his thoughts he hardly noticed the shadow that dashed past him. Andres sat up in time to see the person at the end of the hall make a fast and sharp left turn. From what he could tell, they were a kid and it most definitely wasn't sugar. He looked back to the window finding snow tracks on the windowsill.

'What kid has the guts to break in to the Donqixote base!?' Andres thought jumping to his feet and sprint after the intruder.

He ran around the base for 15 minutes with no luck. He started to panic. There were so many dreadful thought that ran through his head that he pulled his ear length dreadlocks.

'Doflamingo's is going to kill me! I mean really kill me!'

He frantically searched more finally ending up in the warehouse. He climbed up on top of the 20 feet tall storage racks jumping from each one for a bird's eye view of the place. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Andres plopped down on the edge of the rack with his face in his hands. He hit his head with his fist over and over again until he made his head throb.

"I can just be thankful that he hasn't made himself known by the guards." As if on cue, the sound of shoes hitting the warehouse came from below.

"There's an intruder! Stop him!" A guard yelled out.

"Where did he go?" Another asked.

"I think towards the Quarters!"

The breath caught in Andres' throat, his body temperature running extremely low. He could tell that his life was going to get a hell of a lot harder as of today. However, as it seemed, luck had come to him as he saw the kid sneak across the floor hiding behind giant tanks of gasoline. He had on a large black trench coat, green shoes and a white hat with brown spots around the brim.

Andres frowned. "You are not getting me in trouble." He whispered to himself.

Making his way around to get behind the kid he waited for his chance to pounce. The kid ran out and dove behind some gun racks waiting for the guard to walk out the room. As the kid kneeled down Andres leapt from his post, taking the kid by surprise before tackling him to the ground and sitting on him. The hat boy began to protest until Andres put his hand over his mouth making a quiet 'Shh' sound. He glanced around the guns to make sure the guards were going.

Once the coast was clear he looked back. Getting a good look of the intruders face Andres noted his hard and sharp yellow eyes. The hat shadowing the crazed look the boy gave making Andres jerk when he made eye contact. "Who are you and why are you here?" He uncovered the others mouth.

"Get off of me." The hat boy growled out.

Andres shook his head. "No, you're not supposed to be in here. This is private property."

Hat boy tried to shake him off. "Let go of me or I'll kill you!"

Andres felt threatened but he wasn't exactly scared. He had received many death threats with his time in the Donqixote family. "All I'm asking you to do is leave!"

The hat kid reached into his coat making a jiggling sound come from inside. Andres ripped the coat open finding the kid had grenades stroked both ways across his chest.

From out the room he heard, "Carful hot to touch him! He has bombs strapped to him!"

The warning came too late because before Andres could react, the kid had one in his hand pulling the pin. He gets away just in time for it to blow up. Through the smoke, he saw the hat kid run out the door.

"Get back here!" He called after him. He was able to stay on his tail for most of the time until the kid turned the corner and disappeared. Walking slowly down the corridor, Andres checked everywhere. Behind him, above him, in rooms with no sign of him.

"Where did he go, I just had him?" Andres' voice had some distress in it. He may have wanted some excitement but not like this.

"That kid is a psycho-" his statement had been interrupted when a loud boom and a bright light engulfed him. He whited out


	2. Chapter 2: The Beating

**Here is chapter 2! Warning child abuse, because I'm a bad person.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Beating

"... Can you hear me?" A muffled voice called to Andres through the ringing in his ears. "Wake up, Andres. You incompetent child,"

Andres slowly open his eye and he could tell his eyes were shaking. White dots spotted his vision but he could make out some blurry outlines of a pink hood and a yellow ball. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and blinked a few times letting his sight clear up. "Senior pink...?"

The older man grunted grasping the front of the Youngers hoodie and yanking him up of the ground and held him in the air.

"What's the matter with you, boy?" He asked sucking on his pacifier.

Still a little dazed, Andres answered, "I... I think a light bomb blew up in my face. But I'm fine."

Senior pink examined him over then set him on his feet. He ruffled the boy's dreads. "Glad to see you're alright. You're eyes game me a fright. I thought you had a seizure. But anyways, the young master wants to see you immediately."

Andres rubbed his forehead in hopes of soothing his headache and nodded. He began to follow Senior pink when a sudden realization came over him.

He froze in place, "Did he say what for?"

Senior pink turned back to him. "No, although by his tone he seems really amused and also irritated."

Andres' stomach churned in a sickly manner. He held his belly as he trudged along behind senior pink. It felt like an eternity of wallowing in his dread before he entered Doflamingo's quarters. Senior pink shoved him in muttering something along the lines of 'Children are such a hassle' before the door shut behind him. He stood there in front of the huge door not willing to move. He could swear that he was going to throw up.

"What are you standing there for? Come here." A voice of a man demanded from deeper in the dark room. Andres walked as slow as he could.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day." Andres knew that voice all too well and he feared it. He picked up the pace and stood in front of a very tall man in a chair.

"Yes?" Andres said meekly.

Doflamingo had a smile on his face. From past experiences with the man, a smile in any situation could mean anything. Andres tensed when he laughed. Probably from the expression he held on his face.

Doflamingo, laughing said, "What were you doing earlier today?"

Andres scratched the back of his neck. Knowing full well that if he lied he'd get in more trouble than he wanted to be. "Nothing... really. Just lying around... um... because you didn't assign me any missions to do..."

"Where were you?" The blond man asked.

"In the main hall..." The young boy directed his gaze down, finding more interest in the legs of the thrown than the face of his master.

Without the boy knowing the man leaned down close to him. "And you left the room window open did you not?"

He twitted his thumbs, "I-I did..."

Doflamingo reached his hand out to Andres. It wasn't fast or subtle and Andres could have moved when he seen it but he know better than to move away from the Young master. The Man harshly grabbed him by the neck and lifted the boy off his feet making it tough for him to breath. "Look at me when I talk to you." He continued, "Haven't we been through this before? How many times have I told you to NOT leave the windows open?"

"6... times in... 11 months!" Andres struggled out putting his hands on the others bigger one hoping he'd let him go.

"And you still didn't LISTEN!" Doflamingo pulled back and then threw Andres in to the wall across the room. It didn't make a dent in the wall but the force behind the throw was enough to knock the wind from the boys lungs.

Doflamingo relaxed back into his throne. "And how many times do I have to knock it into you?"

Andres wheezed out, "Until I... get it... through my stupid…, thick... skull." He knows nothing other than berating himself would make his master pleased. Doflamingo waved him back over.

Slugging back over Doflamingo punched the boys head causing him to fall face first to the ground. "And that thick skull of yours is why I give you grunt work."

The boy curled up into a ball wrapping his arms protectively around his head not getting up. His body quivered. Doflamingo looked down to him. "You better not cry, Andres. Sit up I'm not done speaking."

Obliging the order Andres sat up sitting on his legs. He reluctantly looked up knowing that the tears threating to spill over would earn more harm from the man. The man flicked him between the eyes. "Don't give me that look." He wasn't aware that his face had scrunched up into a scowl towards Doflamingo.

Doflamingo crossed his legs "At least this screw up lead to something brilliant,"

"...What...?" Andres dared to ask.

Doflamingo pointed to a far corner of the room. Sitting in the dark was a kid. However, it wasn't just any kid. It was the kid that blew up a bomb in his face and got him in trouble in the first place. "This is Trafalgar Law. The one you let slip in."

Law smiled smugly at Andres, obviously amused at his misfortune and beating. Just looking at his face was making his own face red in anger. He stayed silent as he locked his glare with Law's crazy gaze.

"From now on he will be your peer in training under the heart division. He might even get a position above you. I'm not expecting you two to get along."

"Can… can I leave now?" Andres got to his feet whipping spit from his mouth.

Doflamingo waves his hand. "Go ahead. Just so you know, tomorrow starts a brand new training regimen."

Andres started for the door. "Yes, sir."

He walked out the room and ran to his own, which he called his "sanctuary". Slamming the door he put his hands on the wall next to his bed. He let out his anger though his palms causing the part his hands touched began to twist and burn through. "My life sucks!" He yelled hitting his head on wall. He turned around and slid down pulling his knees to his chest sobbing to himself.


End file.
